


。

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	。

侧街暗巷，急切探寻的手指，压抑的喘息声。

「你是……白痴吗……喘这么大声是想吸引路人的注意力……？？」她被你压在墙上，不满地抗议。

你皱眉。真是趴着说话不腰疼。一个正常男性面对自己相处过这么久的爱人，喘息声哪是那么容易说克制就克制的，小年轻根本不懂得体会前辈的苦衷。

你犯规地趁她要抗议的瞬间用力顶到最深处，逼迫她失控发出一声高亢呻吟：「哈啊——」

「到底是谁……叫得更大声一些……呼……」你承认你是有些耍赖了，她从开始到现在一直有抑制自己的音量。  
但是有什么关系呢，她都调教了你这么多年，老天却给了你一个机会从年轻的她那儿讨讨债。

「唔……啊……」她垂下头，在快感中沦陷，双腿颤栗，无暇与你抬杠。

你感到有些罪恶了。像是在欺负初出茅庐的新人？行业潜规则？但你有着更为正当的理由——因为这是艾达发情期惹出的意外。

各种组织，无论合法非法，在培养安插入敌人内部的间谍时，只会挑选omega。他们由于自身的天赋，成功率近乎百分之百。艾达也不例外，她是一名omega。  
你很早就知道这一点，你清楚地记得她每个月情热的日子，但仍然没有做到有备无患。许是重伤的缘故，她的发情期提前了。


End file.
